Blessed Be
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: In some alternate reality Raven has been disowned by her family and comes home for the first time after being summoned by her younger brother.  COMPLETE


I used to have my own website back in college where I posted my stories. I got scared to post this one under my pen name I was using at the time, because everyone there knew it. Somethings you just don't reveal when you're the only wiccan at a Christian college. So I used a new one to post this one back then. There was a lot more to it, I cut it down once for a class I was in and again, because I thought the shorter-simpler version was better. I had the girl change her name to Raven in version 2 (all the band related fan fic came out) because I was such a fan of Edgar Allen Poe I wanted to get that quote from the poem and bust of Pallas' bit in. When I edited the stories about the 90's band to be Teen Titans--version 1 of this story never really worked to try and change it over like the others. I was thinking about the version 2 edit the other day and just happened upon the shortened version 3 on an old disk. Of all of them I think the shorter simpler version is the best. Since I had the chracter at some point in the past change her name to Raven-I thought I'd just toss it in with all the other 90's band edits that I did. I guess it kind of helps sell it now since the orignal name of her roommate in the story at the time was Richard, in honor of my best bud from college. So here it is, I'm no longer wiccan, but I still like this story.

Blessed Be

As she sets up her camera, Raven can't believe that she is back in her home town after all these years. She is supposed to be back in Alaska photographing the latest aurora activity for a major astronomical magazine.

When she got the email from an anonymous person in her home town interested in purchasing some of her earlier aurora photos she found herself booking the first flight she could get out of Alaska. After what happened the last time she was here, Raven, couldn't understand what had drawn her back here. She easily could have taken care of the transaction via her website.

The buyer had requested that she meet him at the local park that night after dark. Normally Raven wouldn't even consider such a request but his voice sounded so familiar, she was certain, that even though she couldn't quite place the voice, she knew who he was.

Strangely enough when she left her hotel room for the park, aurora could be seen dancing across the sky, so she brought her camera along. Raven figured the magazine she was supposed to be photographing for would be just as pleased with photos from Washington State, an area that normally doesn't get aurora activity, as they would ones from Alaska where aurora activity was frequent.

"It's been a long time Rae"

Raven looks up from her camera to see her younger brother. "Elliot? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you about buying pictures."

"We both know that's not the reason."

"Well part of it is, mom and dad said they would buy the pictures for my birthday next week when I mentioned that I wanted them...and the rest...you're my big sister and I miss you. I never felt the way our parents do, you know that."

"Yeah, I know. I wish I could have stayed but I can't change who I am and mom and dad will never accept that."

"Why should mom and dad care about your religion, you are still their daughter."

"Elliot if you wanted the pictures, all you had to do was tell me and I would've sent them to you, but you know mom and dad are going to flip out when they find out you called me down here."

"I called you because I need you, I need us and mom and dad together as a family right now."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sick again Rae, just like I was when I was five, only this time I'm not getting any better...I--I'm dying."

Hugs her brother. "No, Elliot, you can't be dying...that's what the doctors said when you were younger, but you got better...you'll get better--"

"--Not this time. Just promise me you will be here with me when I talk to mom and dad."

"You haven't told them?"

"No. It's kind of funny you know, I've hoped ever since you left that something would happen that would bring us back together as a family, I just never expected it to be this."

"I promise, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks." Elliot hugs his sister. "You know it was awfully hard to track you down. I didn't think you would change your name.''

"I thought dad would appreciate it if I cut all connections to the family since he practically disowned me."

"So where have you been all these years?"

"I've been living in Alaska photographing aurora. My roommate and I rent a house from his uncle."

"So what's the story between you and this guy?"

"Richard and I are just friends."

" 'Merely this and nothing more' ?"

"Not you too."

"I take it he likes to tease you with the Edgar Allen Poe poem."

"He has a toy raven perched on a bust just inside the doorway."

"You set yourself up for that by choosing a name like Raven."

"It just seemed like the right name to chose, when I decided to change it. You used to call me raven when you were little, before you started calling me Rae."

"That's because it was as close as I could get to saying your name. But I like Raven, it suits you. It's dark, mysterious, and...magical." Elliot stands there silently for a few moments looking up at the sky, "Do you get to see skies like this every night in Alaska?"

"Yeah, just about every night October through April when the sun is active enough."

"Solar Winds...when I was sick from all the radiation treatments, I remember you said they cause the aurora displays. When I asked you what they were you drew pictures for me and you said--"

"--'I can see them, in my mind. I don't have to be way up north or down south where it's always cold, I can just close my eyes and magically I'm there and the aurora are so beautiful.' "

" 'I want to go back with you'--that's what I said."

" 'You have to get better first, but I promise one day I'll bring them to you.'--I guess that was just wishful thinking on my part."

"Raven, look up, you have brought them to me."


End file.
